backofthenetfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Footed Tackle
The two footed tackle is the rare and technical art of chopping down a opposition player with both feet together and a minimum of 6 inches off the ground. In the days before players were fannys and rolled about because they ripped their socks, "Chopper" Harris was most notable and was sent off a record 142 matches out of 200 for two footed tackles, including a spree of 37 consecutive sendings off. Harris however never got a suspension, as he threatened the football league president with " coming to his house, two footing his wife in the minge, two footed him in the mouth and two footing his dog in the ribs". As explained before the art of two footing is a rare trait for a player to have. In modern football Joey "Hatchet" Barton and Steven Gerrard have been known to two foot players. It should be noted both these players are from Liverpool, a area in which rules still arent applied to football. It is thought Barton practiced two footing his 3 month old brother down the stairs, and this led to his wonderful technique Two footed tackles come about for one of two reasons: Intentional or Spur of the Moment A '''Spur of the moment '''two footer is brought upon randomly, and isnt performed by a violent player. The reasons could be a slip, or a over enthusiastic player. Many players are immediately red carded for these tackles, however Wayne Rooney (again a scouser) often gets let off with the tackles as he offers to introduce the ref to a local prostitute after the game A '''Intentional '''two footed tackle is one in which the player has caused on purpose. Notable incidents include a player taking a heavy touch, and encouraging the opposition player to tackle him, resulting in a 15metre lunge from the player with both feet 4foot off the ground catching the guy in the lower abdomen or chest. Off the ball two footed challeneges were frequent in the Irish League in the 1980s and 90s. This was due to one man, Kirk Hunter, who would savagely cut down his opponent despite the ball not being within 50 metres. It is thought during one stage of his junior career Hunter two footed all 11 players on the opposite team. Hunter was also known to have two footed players off the pitch, as was shown by his antics in a North Belfast Derby in which he dropkicked a Clifftonville player out of the stand. Hunter holds the record of quickest sending off after 11 seconds '''Facial Expression '''of the challeneger is key to this tackle. Most players should ideally have their teeth gritted with their tongue poking through almost being bit off. Players eyes will light up as they see the oppourtunity and a succesful two foot will end in a broken leg, or death to a opponent. If neither of these occur play must go on until a tackle is successful. Many players two footed faces are the same or very similar to their sex face. '''Noise '''is also key when performing this tackle, and players must yell out "YAHHHHHHHHHHHH" while making the tackle.